gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
War On Piracy 1492 - Spain Vs. Pirates
}} MORE TO COME!!!! How it happened Once Captain Christopher Colombus found the new world....... Not only did the King of Spain hear...so did the pirates. They seeked to plunder the Spanish colonies with all the newfound riches. They also wanted to recruit some of the natives as new members to build a pirate armanda to invade the colonies! Getting The Crew Together It all started with 1 veteran captain, who was notorious for being one of the most, cruel vile old captain's around! He came from the small isle of Crete in the ruins of Ancient Greece. He had a very upsetting childhood. His father who was one of the most notorious grand admirals in the history itself! He was retired though, he fled because the King of Spain back when he was around in the 1450's had him arrested him for being a war criminal. What happened was he sunk an entire armanda of Spanish Treasure Galleons and took all the riches for himself. He had been with many wenches (hookers) in his day and one of them had a baby. He killed the wench took him and left. He trained the boy from the age of 3 to the age of 16. He was a Quarter Master on the Notorious Royale Muertos Fuego (Royal Death Fire). He got all the crew on his side, and killed his own father at gunpoint in his sleep. He was shot dead. The crew named him captain and so his career as a Legendary Pirate began. He at the time aged and became notorious just like his father. He was around 38 when he heard of the new world. He wanted to make a name for himself even more. He went to hell and back (figurative) to get together the armanda of 300 ships. It was quite a site to see. But one day as the armanda was sailing in the atlantic 400 miles off the coast of Puerto Rico, up emerged the most evil ship in the sea, The Sea Beast. The crew was made up of Skeletons must like his sucessor Jolly Roger. But what he had which Roger did not, was he could transform into a human, but he could only do it for a 3 year radius at the absolute most. He can chang between skeleton and human whenever he pleases. He has super strength, and unlike Jolly Roger, he had 9 supernatural powers instead of 6 like Jolly. His name, Doom Rattler. He is known for forging the first ever doom rattler, with his dark power. Doom Rattler's ship approached the armanda, but did not have it's fighting flags up so Captain Revanent (the man described in the first part of this paragraph) just told the armanda to back away, they complied. He approached Doom Rattler boat but before he could move his ship 30 ft, Doom Rattler had teleported onboard, so had his crew. He said "We come in peace Revanent, no need for the cannons". Doom Rattler whos imposing 10 ft frame towered over the 6 ft 7 Captain Revanent looked him dead in the eyes and said "the spanish stole my Doom Rattler blade, so I want to journey with you on this venture of yourrrssssss", Revanent wanted too keep his life today so he said yes, plus having that ship on there side is like brining a bazooka to a knife fight. That made the fleet completely overkill. Arrival They arrived on Saturday, March 15, 1492. It was a cloudy day and they were docked off present day Venzuela. The temperature was 94 degrees faren-height. The windchill brought it down to 90, and it was very humid.Some of the ships had unloaded onto land to capture the tiny developing villages, while some stayed at the boats just incase warships come. as it turned out, behind a big rock cliff, hided 5 warships. Captain Doom Rattler was left in charge,so he being naturally hungry for carnage ordered that every single Spaniard had no head. His almost not modern Greek Fire cannons spewed out the front and just launched a unhuman assault on the ships. Everyone on those ships were burned alive. The ships were still intact, The carnage loving Doom Rattler ordered everyone fires at the remaining part's of the hull. It took 1 minute to send all 5 ships into the deep sea trench below, which would crush the remains and the boat under all that pressure. After that, doom rattler ordered everyone to join Captain Revanent in the towns. They plundered everything, and left 10 of the ships there to guard that port. The crew would use the old town, as a new pirate port, a sanctuary. Development of a Pirates Sanctuary The port that was captured apon arrival, became a feared pirate sanctuary, it became known as the most feared place in the world. At least 3/5 people in the city were drunken. Category:Fan wars